


Au sommet de l'Etat

by Politicodramatique



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Angst, Lolitique !, M/M, Plusieurs One-shots, Rien à voir avec les vrais !, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politicodramatique/pseuds/Politicodramatique
Summary: Petites histoires qui ne sont pas des chapitres à proprement parler mais se déroulent toutes dans le même univers... Que je vous laisse découvrir





	1. Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Un premier one-shot, donc. J'en fais un point de départ qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

Manuel n'était pas adepte des déclarations, pas dans sa vie personnelle, en tout cas – plus d'une fois, Emmanuel en avait fait les frais. Pourtant, il était excellent orateur et le prouvait tous les jours dans sa vie professionnelle. Par de grands discours, qui pouvaient fédérer aussi bien pour ou contre lui. Par de véritables joutes verbales qu'il assénait plus sûrement que des coups. Par des répliques cinglantes, qu'il réservait aussi bien à ses adversaires, à ses ennemis même, qu'à ses alliés. Par des ordres qui ne souffraient aucune réplique et auxquels ceux qui se risquaient à en donner repartaient bien souvent ébaubis par les arguments qui leurs étaient exposés. Par ses silences, enfin, qu'il maitrisait tout aussi bien que ses paroles, sans en abuser alors même qu'il savait parfaitement quand se taire. Et chaque moyen d'expression de Manuel se faisait avec la même passion, celle qui parfois le faisait exploser presque littéralement, celle qui le prenait aux tripes, celle qu'il savait pourtant contenir, aussi, quand il se devait de garder la tête froide, mais qui se voyait dans la tension de ses mains, dans les veines de son cou. Cette même passion qui, quoi qu'en disent ceux qui le qualifiait à tort d'insensible, guidait toute sa vie.

Emmanuel se souvenait parfaitement des frissons qui l’avaient parcouru chaque fois qu'il en avait été témoin. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation de chair de poule qui naissait sur ses bras, de sentir ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. De ne pouvoir détacher son regard de ce visage dont il connaissait les traits par cœur. De cette envie viscérale de faire taire toute autre voix qui oserait s'élever pour couvrir celle de Manuel. Il se souvenait de chacun de ces sentiments avec une précision telle qu'elle en était parfois douloureuse.

Emmanuel se souvenait parfaitement de l'exaltation que pouvait provoquer leurs discussions, lors de ces dîners qu'ils organisaient, lors de ces rendez-vous professionnels. Quand ils se confrontaient d'égal à égal, avec ou sans autres interlocuteurs et qu'ils refaisaient le monde sans plus voir le temps passer.

Emmanuel se souvenait parfaitement de cette soudaine sensation de vide qui venait lui tordre les entrailles chaque fois qu'il en avait été victime. De la toute première fois à la toute dernière. De ces tremblements dans son corps tout entier, qui l'avaient tellement grisé qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y revenir encore, et encore. De cette impression d'être poussé, acculé au bord d'une falaise. Du sentiment de vertige qui le prenait alors, lui faisait tourner la tête. Faisait naître en lui un sentiment si puissant, si exaltant, qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, se rebeller, victime consentante de réprimandes dont il était pour plus de la moitié du temps responsable. Provoquer un peu plus en public, pour que Manuel réagisse un peu plus encore en privé. Juste pour que Manuel le voit – ne voit que lui, en réalité.

Manuel n'était pas porté sur les grandes déclarations, pas dans sa vie personnelle. Et Emmanuel avait eu un besoin constant de s'assurer de son attention. De ne pas être qu'un anonyme dans ces combats qui les réunissaient tout aussi bien qu'ils les confrontaient. De s'assurer qu'il existait à ses yeux, dans tous les sens du terme. D'obtenir de Manuel plus que ce qu'il acceptait de lui donner ; d'obtenir plus que ce que ces yeux brûlants ne lui révélaient dans ces moments de plus secrète intimité. De l'approcher, toujours plus proche encore, de toucher du doigt cette passion et qu'on l'autorise à s'y jeter tout entier ; sans se rendre compte que c'était déjà fait. Qu'il lui parle autrement que par des gestes, qu'il lui confirme par des mots ce que ses mains ne pouvaient plus taire, autrement que par cette relative complicité qu'ils pouvaient afficher. Et très vite – trop vite – tout avait commencé à se mélanger. Idées et ressentis, convictions et passions. Il avait chuté tête la première dans cette relation où se mêlaient accords et conflits. En refusant d'entendre ce que Manuel ne disait pas. En voulant faire sauter des verrous qui, pour lui, n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Un imbroglio de sentiments et de raisons qui avait fini par céder sous la violence du lien qu'ils avaient tous deux tendus au possible ; lui en insistant, Manuel en se taisant. Jusqu'à la rupture : claire, nette, précise. Commentée par des milliers de gens, du plus proche au plus étranger, sans qu'aucun n'en saisisse réellement le sens. Pas même eux.

Et Emmanuel était parti. Comme un enfant capricieux à qui on a refusé un jouet. Il avait été aisé, alors, de tout mettre sur le compte de son projet. De mettre cette rupture sans équivoque dans leur relation sur leurs divergences d'opinion quant aux méthodes à employer. De tout mettre, en réalité, sur le dos de Manuel.

Bien sûr, il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait accompli. Il ne regrettait pas où il en était aujourd'hui. Il ne regrettait rien ; ou presque. Parce que pendant des mois, même au plus fort de ses propres négations, il avait ressenti ce vide en lui. Parce que pendant des mois, ils n'avaient plus échangé un mot, pas un seul, si ce n'est au travers de déclarations décapantes dans les médias. Parce que pendant des mois, il n'avait pu entendre que ces discours qui fédéraient, ces extraits de joutes verbales que retranscrivaient les postes de télévisions, ces répliques cinglantes qu'il lisait dans les journaux. Et que ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'Emmanuel avait enfin saisi la complète et entière réalité de cette expression qui voulait qu'on ne réalisait réellement ce qui nous manquait que quand on l'avait perdu. Quand il n'avait plus pu nier le vide. De plus en plus grand, de plus en plus béant. Quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'entendrait jamais tout ce que Manuel ne disait pas ; tout ce qu'il ne verrait plus jamais, en réalité, dans son regard. Dans son mince sourire. Dans chacun des gestes qu'il avait pu avoir pour lui....

Alors tout ça, oui, il l'avait regretté. Il avait fait en sorte que les choses se calment autour de Manuel ; s'il ne pouvait contrôler les réactions de tous, au moins pouvait-il empêcher sa propre équipe de continuer à lui tirer dessus à tout bout de champs. Au moins cela permettrait-il peut-être à Manuel de sortir quelque peu la tête de l'eau. Il ne l'avait fait que dans ce but. Dans ce seul et unique but. Sans penser une seule seconde qu'il pourrait retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'ils avaient partagés.

Mais, de fait, les mois avaient passé. Les responsabilités avaient plus d'une fois faillit l'écraser de tout leur poids, mais il avait tenu bon. Les tensions entre eux s'étaient calmées. Presque apaisées. Et ce qu'il n'avait pu espérer, pendant tout ce temps, s'était produit. Ils avaient recommencé à se parler. De plus en plus alors qu'avançaient les semaines. Puis à se voir. Puis même à travailler ensemble. Progressivement, peut-être. Mais dans une collaboration toujours plus étroite. Et dans une bonne entente qu'il croyait pourtant avoir perdue pour toujours.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Parce qu'ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, seuls, le plus souvent. Parce que Manuel n'avait plus jamais l'air pressé de partir quand ils finissaient si tard le soir. Parce que la tension si néfaste qui existait entre eux avait bel et bien disparue ; parce qu'elle s'était substituée à cette autre chose, qu'ils avaient déjà vécu, mais qui cette fois semblait ne pas vouloir se précipiter. Parce qu'aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir revivre les temps difficiles qui les avaient séparés.

Et pourtant, même s'il n'y avait plus tous ces non-dits, même s'il n'y avait plus toutes ces blessures, Emmanuel, jamais, ne se serait attendu à ce qui allait se passer ce soir-là. Ils avaient passé leur soirée à discuter, avec d'autres parlementaires, d'autres responsables du mouvement, de la suite à donner aux réformes en cours. Une soirée riche en décision ; épuisante, en réalité. Et tous avaient fini par se disperser, les uns après les autres. Tous, sauf Manuel. Qui l'avait aidé à remettre de l'ordre dans ses dossiers, comme si de rien n'était. Qui l'avait écouté parler et parler et parler encore, pour combler le silence qu'il sentait monter dans la pièce. Puis qui lui avait pris le dernier dossier des mains, qu'Emmanuel avait serré contre lui, comme une ultime protection contre il ne savait même pas vraiment quoi... Avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Si sérieux. Si brûlant...

Une question. Une question qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer. A laquelle il n'avait pas besoin de chercher de réponse. Et c'était lui qui s'était penché. Toute pensée cohérente envolée instantanément quand ses lèvres étaient venues frôler celles de Manuel. Retrouvant leur rudesse et leur douceur. Retrouvant des sensations qu'il pensait perdues à jamais...

Mais Manuel s'était éloigné. Ses yeux étaient revenus s'ancrer aux siens. Avec toujours ce feu dans le regard ; toujours cette retenue dans l'attitude. Avec cette détermination qui ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter.

« Je suis sérieux, Emmanuel. »

Et il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Pas besoin de préciser sa pensée. Parce qu'Emmanuel avait retrouvé cette faculté de lire en lui ce qu'avant, il voyait tout en se refusant à le décrypter. Et il comprenait, aujourd'hui, tout ce que cette phrase sous-entendait. Il n'était plus question de jouer. Plus question de se blesser. Pas question d'abandonner à la moindre difficulté ; celles qu'ils rencontraient si – quand – tout cela serait découvert, celles qu'ils s'imposeraient quand ils s'emporteraient. Il n'était plus question de tout cela. Ils avaient tous les deux tellement à perdre. Et Manuel lui proposait vraiment... ça ?

« Tu es prêt à prendre ce risque pour moi ? »

Emmanuel se serait volontiers maudit pour ce très léger tremblement qui ne pouvait avoir échappé à son interlocuteur. Il se serait volontiers maudit aussi pour ce ton si demandeur, presque suppliant, qui aurait sans doute échappé à tout autre, mais pas à lui. Il se serait sans doute maudit, oui, si...

« Non. Je suis prêt à le prendre avec toi. »

Oubliées, toutes malédictions. Oubliées, toutes pensées cohérentes, en réalité. Ne restaient que les mots de Manuel, dans l'immense vide que semblait être son esprit. Alors même que son cœur semblait lui s'être totalement emballé, plus vite, plus fort que jamais. A tel point qu'il eut peur un moment que son souffle ne soit juste totalement coupé.

Non, Manuel n'était pas adepte des grandes déclarations, pas dans sa vie personnelle. Emmanuel en avait fait, par le passé, les frais. Mais il s'en moquait alors que de nouveau, il fondait sur les lèvres de Manuel. Parce que ces mots-là, ils valaient toutes les déclarations du monde.


	2. La pire nuit de sa vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un attentat contre la personne d'Emmanuel, et une nuit d'angoisse qui s'en suit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me rend compte que j'ai beaucoup tarder pour la publication de cet OS! Voilà donc la suite, j'essayerai d'être plus productive par la suite !
> 
> Et un grand merci pour le com et les kudos, ça fait toujours super plaisir !

Il y a des moments comme celui-ci où Manuel préfèrerait que son amant n'occupe pas la fonction qui est sienne – et Dieu sait qu'il l'occupe, pourtant, dans tous les sens du terme, et au grand damne de ses détracteurs. Il y a des moments où Manuel est presque tenté de lui demandé d'arrêter, d'abandonner. De tout laisser tomber pour que plus jamais cela n'arrive. Ce ne sont même pas des pensées cohérentes, pas une once de seconde réfléchies. Juste des idées, aussi fugaces que brutales, qui traversent son esprit et y laissent un souvenir aussi désagréable qu'une traînée de feu. Des idées qui ne prendront jamais la forme de mots, qu'il ne laissera pas franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, violence contenue qui le rend bien souvent irascible et, par la force des choses, désagréable à force d'agressivité.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas quand la violence s'est déjà exprimée. Pas d'une manière si inattendue, qui l'a tellement pris de cours, qu'il a cru un instant se voir terrasser. Pas quand Emmanuel a encore tellement besoin de lui.

Pourtant, la soirée ne laissait rien présager de si... terrifiant. Emmanuel était parti à un quelconque dîner officiel, le laissant seul dans ce grand appartement, qui une fois de plus les avait vu se déchirer sur un sujet dont il ne parvenait maintenant pas même à se souvenir. C'était fréquent, bien trop pour qu'il s'en inquiète ; Emmanuel se laissait emporter par la fougue de sa jeunesse, Manuel tentait de le rationaliser. Emmanuel résistait, Manuel raisonnait. Emmanuel provoquait, Manuel s'emportait. Jusqu'à ce qu'une quelconque obligation mette fin à la discussion et qu'ils n'en reparlent simplement à têtes plus reposées quelques heures – jours, si l'altercation avait été assez conséquente pour qu'ils ne s'adressent plus la parole pendant ce laps de temps – plus tard. Sauf que cette discussion là n'aurait sans doute jamais lieu. Parce qu'alors que Manuel s'était mit, pour se calmer, au travail sur de nombreux dossiers en attente, on avait débarqué dans l'appartement pour le prévenir que le Premier Ministre l'attendait. Et, aussitôt, il avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Premier Ministre ne le demandait jamais. Le Premier Ministre se méfiait de lui comme de la peste. Et ce, à raison. Parce qu'il avait déjà occupé ce poste, son poste, parce qu'il était des rares qui pouvaient en avoir un regard critique forgé par l'expérience. Parce qu'on lui prêtait des ambitions qui n'étaient plus siennes, alors qu'il trouvait bien plus d'intérêt dans sa nouvelle position malgré les difficultés qu'il avait ressentit dans les premiers temps à se faire à la situation. Parce qu'enfin, il avait l'attention, plus que quiconque, du Président.

Mais cela ne lui servirait à rien, aujourd'hui. Il l'avait su à la seconde où il avait poussé la porte de la salle à laquelle on l'avait conduit. Et l'angoisse qui avait trouvé naissance dans le creux de son estomac durant le court laps de temps qu'avait duré son escorte jusqu'à ce salon lui avait soudain tordu, vriller les intestins. A tel point que si son corps tout entier n'était pas resté simplement figé, il se serait sans doute plié de douleur. Et alors que son cœur s'affolait un peu plus encore, battait si fortement à ses oreilles, à ses tempes que tout autour semblait presque figé, son esprit quant à lui tournait si vite que les seules pensées qu'il pouvait en retirer semblait absurde de réalité : il ne servait à rien d'avoir l'oreille du Président, parce que le Président n'était simplement pas là. Et il se trouvait actuellement devant ce qui lui était malheureusement déjà connu : une cellule de crise.

« Manuel, tu es là. On a tiré sur le Président. » C'était les mots de Philippe qui l'avaient sorti de sa tétanie alors qu'autour de lui s'agitaient des dizaines de personnes, toutes occupant un rôle bien précis dans cette situation d'urgence. Des mots sans aucun tact ni sans aucune prudence ; des mots juste crus d'une vérité qu'il avait commencé à envisager en espérant pourtant de toutes ses forces qu'elle ne soit vrai. Des mots, enfin, qui étaient autant une information qu'un appel à l'aide ; lui avait de l'expérience pour de telles situations, lui en avait déjà géré qui étaient, sinon identiques, au moins similaires. Et si Philippe ne manquait pas de volonté ni de sang-froid, il n'avait jamais eu à affronter cela. Et n'avait pas l'égo de refuser l'aide là où elle pouvait se trouver. Pas quand l'heure était si grave.

Et Manuel avait fait de même. Laisser son orgueil de côté pour n'accepter de n'être qu'un simple conseiller. Laisser ses deux jambes bien plantées au sol pour s'empêcher de faire les cents pas et de gêner la circulation de ceux qui, à première vue, semblaient brasser beaucoup d'air, mais avaient tous un rôle parfaitement défini. Ne parler qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité pour s'empêcher de donner des ordres pour lesquels il n'avait plus aucune autorité ; pour empêcher de laisser paraître la fêlure de sa voix. Laisser ses mains crispées à s'en faire mal sur les rebord du bureau de chêne pour ne pas prendre et poser milles fois les dossiers à sa portées ; pour ne pas se saisir de son téléphone portable, dans sa poche, qui restait bien trop silencieux de messages d'Emmanuel.

Tout du long, il n'avait écouté que l'homme d’État. Avait enfoui au plus profond de lui les inquiétudes qui n'avaient pas disparues, loin s'en faut. Avait contrôlé son souffle, ignoré les battements désordonnés de son cœur, la sueur froide qui coulait le long de son dos, laissant le tissus de sa chemise se coller à son dos un peu plus à chaque seconde. Contrôlé les accès de colères contre ce qu'il voudrait mettre sur le compte de l'inefficacité quand il sait que chacun, ici, se démenait pourtant pour faire avancer la situation. Refusé que l'angoisse des moments passés vienne se superposer à celle de l'instant présent. Assumé une déchirure interne, de laisser toute une partie de son esprit muette. Tenu, chaque instant, chaque seconde, alors que ses tripes semblaient simplement vouloir ressortir de son corps. Et encaissé chacune des nouvelles qui tombaient au compte-goutte. Fusillade, donc. Effusions de sang. Au moins un blessé, deux, trois. Et des minutes et des minutes de silence. Plus d'une vingtaine. Avant qu'enfin, la nouvelle ne leur parvienne : l'assaillant, un déséquilibré se réclamant de mouvances d'extrême droite, est neutralisé, blessé, mais pas mort, et arrêté. Les deux gardes du corps d'Emmanuel ont prit les balles à sa place, mais leurs jours ne sont pas en danger. Et, surtout, Emmanuel va bien. Emmanuel n'est même pas blessé, Emmanuel est vivant. Emmanuel va rentrer.

Le reste est flou, maintenant. Une fois le Président temporairement évacué vers une zone sécurisée le temps de s'assurer qu'il ne court plus de danger immédiat, on l'a lui-même ramené aux appartements au sein desquels il aurait dû normalement être confiné. Et là, une nouvelle attente avait commencé. Une attente où l'adrénaline avait disparu, où ne restait que le stress et l'angoisse, que ces battements de cœur désordonnés qui lui vrillaient les tympans, qui faisaient danser et danser encore des points noirs devant ses yeux, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Du stress et de l'angoisse, qui ont fait trembler ses mains, encore et encore, à tel point que tenir un verre d'eau se révélait compliqué. Du stress et de l'angoisse sans lesquels il se serait très certainement écroulé. Une attente ou chaque minute semblait durer des heures et où il lui est impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à l'attaque qui s'est déroulée. Qu'à Emmanuel et au fait que sa vie ait été directement en danger.

Et puis l'attente a prit fin. Presque aussi brutalement qu'elle a débuté. Par une porte qui s'ouvre, par la voix d'Emmanuel, étouffée, qui chuchote quelques mots – remercie ses gardes, sans doute – avant qu'il ne pénètre dans l'appartement. Avant qu'il ne fasse quelques pas. Qu'il ne plante son regard dans le sien. Et qu'il ne tombe dans les bras d'un Manuel qui peut tout juste le rattraper dans un mouvement réflexe, alors que son cerveau n'a toujours pas enregistré ce qu'il a devant les yeux. Emmanuel est si fatigué. Emmanuel est si pâle. Emmanuel est si jeune.

Et Emmanuel a besoin de lui. Plus que jamais, peut-être. Alors la colère, écho du stress et de l'angoisse qui ne l'ont pas quitté de la nuit, se tait peu à peu. Se calme, relâche la tension de ses muscles pour supporter celle de son amant. « Je suis là, Emmanuel... » Juste un murmure à son oreille. Et sa main, lentement, passe dans les cheveux châtain, dans ces boucles qui repoussent légèrement. Son souffle se fait plus régulier, lentement, et sa poitrine qui se soulève entraîne, presque contre son gré, celui d'Emmanuel. Manuel ravale l'angoisse et le stress, la colère sourde qu'ils ont fait naitre en lui. Et même si l'envie est furieusement présente, pour ne plus jamais revivre une telle nuit, il ne lui demandera certainement pas d'abandonner. Pas maintenant, et jamais. Il ne fera pas peser sa peur, aussi forte a-t-elle pu être, entre eux, sur lui. Il pèse déjà bien assez de choses sur les épaules d'Emmanuel. Alors il se tait et se taira. Emmanuel sait, car il ne l'a jamais serré aussi fort. Emmanuel sait qu'il est là. Emmanuel sait que la France compte sur lui. Emmanuel sait qu'il peut compter, quoi qu'il arrive, sur Manuel.

Et pourtant il sait que bientôt, il va devoir s'éloigner de lui. Bientôt, il va devoir le pousser à aller prendre une douche, l'aider à préparer son allocution devant la presse, l'aider à rassurer les Françaises et les Français qu'il va bien et que, par là-même, il assure leur sécurité. Bientôt, il va devoir supporter ses fanfaronnades, ce masque dont Emmanuel couvrira ses traits pour tenter de cacher la moindre de ses faiblesses, supporter les rires qui ne cacheront que si mal les sanglots après un tel choc – deux gardes du corps blessé pour l'avoir sauvé, une attaque directe sur sa personne -. Bientôt, il revêtira lui-même le sien, celui si froid et intransigeant, incapable d'être parfaitement insensible aux provocations de son amant et de ne pas s'en protéger, et alors certains mots seront des armes, aiguisés comme des lames. Il en est conscient. Nul doute qu'Emmanuel aussi.

Bientôt. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que pendant quelques minutes, il peut encore tenir Emmanuel contre lui. Pour Emmanuel, et pour Manuel. Pas alors que pendant quelques minutes, il peut encore lui donner le sentiment d'être, enfin, en sécurité. Pas alors que lui-même a si terriblement besoin de le sentir, en cet instant, en vie. Et que, juste pour le moment, c'est tout ce dont il a lui aussi besoin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ! Une fois de plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avait pensé !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Manuel provoque une rencontre inatendu avec Emmanuel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, c'est pas encore le one-shot demandé qui est toujours prévu, mais je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de l'écrire celui-là... Ou plutôt, il est bien entamé, mais je ne veux surtout pas le bâcler !
> 
> Donc pour vous faire un peu patienter, voilà un OS qui est juste du fluff en fait xD 
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que c'est vaguement inspiré de la réalité mais de TRES LOIN ! Je ne parle certainement pas de vrais personnes dans cette fic !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous!

"Emmanuel ! Quel hasard !"  
   
L'interpellé se retourne, dissimulant sa surprise d'être ainsi hélé par son prénom derrière un sourire mécanique. Qui se fige une seconde dans une expression interrogatrice en reconnaissant Manuel, peu habitué à une telle attitude venant de lui. Avant d'embrasser la scène d'un regard ; et de comprendre. Juste à temps pour stopper d'un geste réflexe son service de sécurité alors que les deux plus jeunes enfants de Manuel se précipitent vers lui, sourires aux lèvres et enthousiasme clairement visible. Et il n'a pas le temps de réagir plus en avant, pas plus que celui de comprendre ce qui se passe, qu'il doit réceptionner deux boules d'excitations venues le percuter et l'enserrer de leurs bras.  Et il ne peut faire autre chose - ne veut faire autre chose - que les entourer à son tour dans une étreinte dont il tente de dissimuler l'émotion. Peine perdue. Et il sait que lorsqu'il relève les yeux vers son amant, celle-ci se dispute à la surprise, à l'incompréhension sur ses traits. Et face à son propre silence étonné, c'est lui qui reprend la parole, avec un naturel confondant :  
   
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-J'ai une réunion dans une heure et je..."  
   
Mais les mots meurent entre ses lèvres alors que la lumière se fait dans son esprit. Bien sûr, tout cela est parfaitement calculé ; il ne doute, après tout, pas une seule seconde que Manuel connaisse par cœur son emploi du temps, ses gestes quotidiens, ses habitudes. Et pourtant, pourtant. Pourtant, malgré la préméditation évidente, dont il a confirmation en décelant la lueur moqueuse dans le regard de son ancien supérieur, il sait qu'il ne parvient pas à se montrer réellement réprobateur. Pas quand, déjà, les deux enfants qui lui ont sauté dans les bras se rappellent à lui à grand renfort d'exclamations de joie.  
   
"Une heure ! Tu peux rester un peu avec nous, alors !"  
   
Il ne saurait dire avec certitude qui a dit quoi, tant les jumeaux semblent parler d'une seule voix et Emmanuel s'interroge une seconde sur la possibilité que Manuel leur ai fait répéter cette scène au préalable. Mais c'est une interrogation qui ne trouvera pas de réponse immédiatement, car déjà son attention est de nouveau attirée par Manuel qui ne cherche même pas à réellement camoufler l'amusement dans sa voix.  
   
"Emmanuel, je te présente Lucas et Anna. Et voici Maria et Tomas."  
   
Un hochement de tête, pour approuver aussi bien aux demandes des enfants qu'aux présentations de Manuel. Un simple hochement de tête, parce que les mots le fuient. Et il ne sait même pas ce qui lui noue réellement la gorge ; s'il s'agit de l'étreinte qui visiblement ne veut pas se relâcher des deux plus jeunes de huit ans dont il n'a pas besoin des prénoms, lui qui connaît jusqu'à leurs jeux favoris ; s'il doit plutôt mettre en cause le sourire avenant et amusé de l'aînée  dont il sait jusqu'aux futurs choix d'orientation du haut de ses dix-sept ans, alors qu'elle le salue avec entrain ; où si enfin c'est la confrontation de la solennité de la main tendue par le cadet de Manuel, dont il connait par coeur les ambitions qui l'animent du haut de ses douze ans et dont la voix semble emprunte d'un tel sérieux alors qu'il s'adresse à lui :  
   
"Monsieur le Président.  
-Tu peux m'appeler Emmanuel..."  
   
Il n'a pas besoin d'entendre le petit rire de Manuel pour savoir que sa voix a légèrement tremblé, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de décocher un regard qui se voudrait noir à son amant et qui ne parvient, finalement, qu'à le faire ressembler quelques secondes lui-même à un enfant boudeur. Très vite, cependant, cette expression est de nouveau remplacée par un sourire sincère alors que les enfants se rappellent à son souvenir. Et, déjà, Emmanuel se trouve entraîner dans un moment de détente absolument imprévu dans son planning surchargé, pourtant oh combien apprécié, dans les jardins de l'Elysée.  
   
*****  
   
"Tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir. On avait prévu ça pour dimanche prochain."  
   
Le visage parfaitement impassible, Manuel se contente de tourner la page du livre dans lequel il fait mine d'être plongé, en apparence totalement indifférent aux remontrances d'Emmanuel. Il reste néanmoins parfaitement conscient de la présence de son amant ; de la veste qu'il abandonne sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et qu'il doit s'empêcher d'aller lui-même ranger ; des semelles de ses chaussures qui crissent sur le parquet ciré au fil de ses pas nerveux ; de l'air boudeur, enfin, qu'il doit de nouveau arborer. Il sait que son manque apparent d'attention envers les récriminations du plus jeune ne vont faire que l'agacer un peu plus encore et, pour être honnête, c'est exactement ce qu'il cherche. Petit vengeance personnelle dont ils savoure chaque seconde. Et qu'il apprécie encore plus quand, profitant d'une brève pause dans le monologue sans fin d'Emmanuel, il glisse, parfaitement nonchalant :  
   
"Les enfants ont adoré."  
   
Il sait, avant de lever les yeux, avoir touché au plus juste. Et il profite de quelques secondes de victoire avant d'enfin se désintéresser du livre dont il n'a en réalité pas lu une seule ligne depuis qu'Emmanuel est rentré et poser son regard trop sévère sur son amant, une fois de plus démenti par le mince sourire en coin qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher. Emmanuel, comme il s'y attendait, s'est figé et une fois n'est pas coutume, semble incapable de prononcer un seul mot tant l'émotion semble s'être emparé de lui. Et, au bout d'un temps qui semble s'étirer au possible, Manuel le voit soupirer lourdement avant de se laisser tomber sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il est lui-même installé et dont l'ancien Premier Ministre s'empresse de retirer son bras, pour le passer aussitôt autour de la taille du plus jeune.  
   
"J'ai été insupportable, c'est ça ?"  
   
Manuel sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de confirmer, que son silence parle pour lui. Il n'a pas besoin de rappeler à Emmanuel les multiples préparatifs qu'il met en place depuis des semaines, les énièmes retournements, les sorties bien trop nombreuses envisagées pour une seule pauvre journée, entre visites de musées, d'expositions, de parcs diverses et variés... Il n'a pas besoin de rappeler à Emmanuel les heures et les heures passées à tenter de choisir une simple tenue, sans être jamais satisfait. Il n'a surtout pas besoin de rappeler à Emmanuel ses coups de stress, ses interminables monologues et ses pointes d'angoisses qui ont saisit le pourtant si solide Président quand il lui a proposé d'enfin lui présenter ses enfants. Aussi, Manuel se contente d'attirer à lui son amant, de venir frôler de ses lèvres sa nuque, les quelques cheveux châtains qui commencent à repousser lui chatouillant la peau.  
   
"Ils ont adoré. Et Tomas a même demandé ce qu'on ferait dimanche. Je crois qu'il est prêt à nous préparer un programme digne des tiens."  
   
La moquerie, désormais, est absente de sa voix, même si celle-ci garde sa tonalité sévère. Ce ton qui lui est propre, bien sûr, mais qui, surtout, il le sait, a le don de rassurer Emmanuel. Et, déjà, il le sent enfin se détendre contre lui. Il connaît le regret d'Emmanuel de ne pas avoir d'enfant ; il sait l'impatience qui étaient celles de ses enfants d'enfin le rencontrer. Les satisfaire tous n'était, au final, qu'une évidence. Rendre ses enfants heureux ; faire naître un sourire sincère sur les lèvres d'Emmanuel. Car, s'il peut le conseiller, parfois, quand ce dernier le laisse faire - ce qui est loin d'être une évidence - il ne peut pas plus l'aider à supporter la lourde tâche qui est désormais la sienne. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est lui offrir, comme aujourd'hui, quelques moments dont il est certain qu'ils seront si appréciés par son amant. Quelques instants pour le rendre un peu plus heureux. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, j'espère que la lecture vous a plu, Le prochain arrive au plus vite, dans deux semaines max je pense ! (mon vite est très aléatoire, désolée ^^')


	4. Au coeur d'une nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris ne dort jamais totalement. Et Paris dort encore moins que d'habitude quand les sirènes déchirent un silence relatif. On s'interroge, on se demande, on cherche à savoir qui est ainsi conduit dans l'un des plus éminent hôpital de la capitale. Toi, tu sais. Ce que tu ne sais pas, par contre, c'est si tu parviendras à t'en relever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfiiiin il est là ! Cet OS est une request passée il y a deeees aaaaannées (bon, peut être pas autant, mais quand même beaucoup trop longtemps !) par titopn7496 qui m'a demandé cette histoire en ces termes : "Un one shot un peu similaire mais plus tragique du style MV qui veille sur EM à l'hôpital. Il s'en veut parce que ils se sont disputer juste avant (pour rajouter un peu d'émotion x)"
> 
> J'espère qu'elle est toujours là pour le lire et que surtout cette version de sa demande lui plaira ! Et plaira à tous ceux qui veulent le lire !!
> 
> Et désolée du coup du temps que ça a mis pour écrire, je suis beaucoup plus lente que ce que je veux bien le croire, et j'étais sur ma grosse histoire "Life is a mascarade" (jme fais un peu de pub au passage, sait-on jamais XD) qui est enfin bouclée. Mais je suis vraiment contente d'avoir écrit cet OS et merci pour la demande en tout cas !

Trop souvent brûlent dans la nuit de la capitale les feux des gyrophares. Trop souvent trois coups frappés à une porte, la sonnerie d'un téléphone déchirent le silence en même temps que les vies de ceux à qui on annonce la pire des nouvelles. Trop souvent le balais des ambulances finit par ressembler à celui de la veille, alors que ne reste plus que la singularité d'une angoisse, d'un chagrin propre à chacun.

 

Mais, pour les âmes observatrices de Paris, les allées et venues de ce soir ne s'apparentent à aucun autre. Il y a dans les déplacement des secours, dans la vitesse des forces de l'ordre, quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire. Une urgence qui semble emplir les rues, réveiller les endormis, ouvrir les fenêtres. Un spectacle pour les fêtards et un remue-ménage, un souvenir pour les plus vifs d'esprits qui finiront par le rapprocher à un certain autre événement vieux d'à peine plus de vingt ans cette année, d'un accident tragique sous le pont de l'Alma. Il faut dire que, entre les véhicules officiels, entres les voitures de police, entre les camions du SAMU, entre les valses de pompiers, il y a les deux-roues, rapides, efficaces et discrets des journalistes.

 

Et, aussitôt, dans toutes les têtes, sur toutes les lèvres, la question dont on souhaite la réponse autant qu'on la redoute : on cherche, sans oser demander, l'identité de la victime de ce nouvel accident.

 

Toi, tu sais. Tu sais, parce que ce coup de fil qui devait déchirer la nuit, déchirer une vie, il t'était destiné. Il n'a pourtant pas réussi à te réveiller ; tu ne dormais pas quand la sonnerie stridente a retenti. Tu ne t'étais pas couché, en réalité, furieux contre celui qui est comme toujours objet de toutes tes pensées après son départ précipité. Tu te souviens encore, sans savoir pourquoi, du cliquetis des touches du clavier alors que tu rédigeais une énième note sur un dossier auquel tu n'aurais certainement pas dû t'attaquer dans ton état. Tu te souviens, surtout, de ce bruit insupportable qui a résonné dans toute la pièce ; de tes nerfs qui ont été plus encore mis à mal alors que tu as décroché d'un geste on ne peut plus furieux le téléphone jusqu'alors posé à tes côtés sans prendre garde au numéro.

 

Tu t'attendais à ce que ce soit lui. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Tu t'attendais à déverser ce fiel qui te brûlait la gorge, ces mots que tu avais déjà dit avant qu'il ne claque la porte de l'appartement, ceux que tu n'avais pas pu dire parce qu'il avait préféré quitter les lieux plutôt que poursuivre votre dispute. Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il t'annonce qu'il rentrerait dans une heure, dans deux, le lendemain matin, de cette voix faussement indifférente qui ne te cache plus depuis longtemps un ton absolument glacial. Tu t'attendais à ce que vous finissiez par vous calmer, chacun de votre côté. Tu t'attendais à ce que tout redevienne comme avant, comme toujours. Tu t'attendais à ce que tous ces mots, tous ceux dits et tous ceux non-dits, tous ceux blessants, tous ceux tranchants, soient comme toujours enfouis entre vous sans qu’aucun n'y fassent plus jamais allusions. Qu'il ne reste que les blessures, mal cicatrisées, mais dont on préfère détourner le regard plutôt que de constater le pourrissement qu'elles subissent petit à petit.

 

Tu t'attendais, en somme, à retrouver ton Emmanuel et votre relation cahotante que tu n'échangerais pour rien au monde.

 

Tu ne t'attendais pas, certainement pas, à entendre la voix d'Alexis à l'autre bout du combiné. Tu ne t'y attendais pas, et pourtant, tu as tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ton cœur a tout de suite compris la gravité de la situation et s'est même arrêté, quelques secondes, quelques minutes, une éternité, alors qu'à tes oreilles bourdonnait la voix du Secrétaire Général de l'Elysée. Tu as tout de suite senti le monde autour de toi qui s'écroulait, peut-être pour toujours, alors qu'il t'annonçait les faits de façon méthodique, presque froide. Inhumaine. Et tu ne prends même pas le temps de lui tenir rigueur de cette conversation. Au contraire, si tu pouvais y réfléchir, tu lui serais même reconnaissant de cette distance qui rend ses propos si clairs, qui ne laisse place à aucune confusion. Qui les exposent dans toutes leurs vérité douloureuse, même si tu n'en retiendra que quelques mots.

 

_Voiture, vitesse, accident. Hôpital. Coma._

 

Tu ne te souviens pas des minutes suivantes. Tu ne te souviens plus t'être saisi de cette veste accrochée dans l'entrée dans un geste réflexe, te précipitant dans le hall de l'Elysée malgré ces jambes tremblantes qui n'auraient jamais dû pouvoir te porter. Tu te souviens à peine de la silhouette d'Alexis qui, déjà, t'y attend, plus du tout de la voiture officielle dont le moteur hurle dans les rues de la capitale alors qu'elle vous conduit tous deux à l'hôpital du Val-de-Grâce.

 

Tu ne te souviens que de la voix froide des médecins, au milieu du remue-ménage et du balais incessant des officiels discutant stratégie politique, communication et continuité de l'Etat, et de la tension de la sécurité. Tu ne te souviens que des mots, précis et implacables. Un réveil très probable, sans avoir de délais à donner. Des blessures listées et énoncées, sans savoir quelles pourraient en être les éventuelles séquelles. Une opération en cours, qui t'empêche de savoir. Une opération en cours, qui t'empêche de le voir.

 

Et toujours ce cœur qui bat trop fort, trop vite, trop douloureusement, mais qui est actuellement la seule chose qui t'empêche de sombrer. Qui te permet de ne pas te perdre dans le décompte des secondes, des minutes, des heures, sans autre objectif que celui de l'attente dont il est impossible de savoir quand elle prendra enfin fin. Qui te lacère l'intérieur de la poitrine à chaque pulsion, mais qui te permet, surtout, de ne pas simplement devenir fou devant ce temps qui continue sa route inexorable.

 

Mais s'il bat, c'est que tu es en vie. C'est ce dont tu essayes de te convaincre, maintenant, alors que tu te tiens immobile sur ce fauteuil inconfortable, au côté d'un lit occupé. C'est ce dont tu essayes de te convaincre, alors que tes yeux sont posés sur cette peau plus pâle encore que d'habitude, ce que tu ne pensais pas possible, et tu ne pourrais même pas compter le nombre de fois où vous avez rit de sa peau blanche comparée à ton épiderme naturellement hâlée. C'est ce dont tu essayes de te convaincre, tes mains crispée sur le drap trop blanc, alors que tu n'oses te saisir des siennes. De peur de le déranger. De peur du froid que tu y trouverais.

 

C'est pourtant bien plus difficile que tu ne l'aurais jamais cru possible, se persuader soi-même que l'on est en vie. Mais c'est comme si toute vie s'était arrêtée dans cette chambre où il se tient immobile, lui qui d'habitude est trop souvent difficile à suivre. Le seul mouvement, pourtant, actuellement, dont il est presque victime, est celui de sa poitrine qui se soulève en partie aidée par diverses appareils alors que la tienne te semble simplement s'effondrer sur elle-même un peu plus à chaque instant.

 

Il devrait s'en sortir, on-t'il dit. Les médecins, d'abord, dans ce brouhaha dont tu n'as retenu que quelques mots. Puis Philippe, ensuite, et Kholers, et même Larcher, et d'autres encore, tous présents à un moment où à un autre dans ce salon qui a accueillit tes premières heures d'angoisse. Il devrait s'en sortir, et on a dépêché auprès de lui les meilleurs médecins, les meilleurs chirurgiens, les meilleurs équipes médicales que compte la région parisienne et la France toute entière. Il devrait s'en sortir, mais à quel prix ? Car aucun d'entre eux n'est capable de dire aujourd'hui quelles peuvent être les séquelles qui seront celles d'Emmanuel. Pour les évaluer correctement, il doit d'abord se réveiller. Et plus son réveil tardera, plus les séquelles pourraient être graves. Irréversibles.

 

Tu ne devrais pas y songer, tu le sais. Pas alors que chaque fois que cette idée ne fait qu'effleurer ton esprit, tu sens tout ton corps se glacer. Pas alors que tu as l'impression d'en être chaque fois un peu plus paralysé. Pas alors que tu devrais te raccrocher seulement à l'espoir qu'il peut se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre.

 

Sauf que les heures passent, et que rien ne change dans cette chambre immaculée. Qu'il ne bouge pas, et que s'il te semble stable, toi qui n'est pas médecin, son immobilisme ne te laisse aucune chance de croire en un réveil rapide. Et chaque minute rythmée par les bruits bien trop réguliers des machines auquelles son corps est branché dilue un peu plus toute notion d'espoir dans la noirceur de tes pensées. Et fait grandir, au fin fond de tes tripes, ce sentiments intense de culpabilité.

 

Tu as essayé, pourtant, de lutter contre. Tu as essayé de ne pas l'écouter, de l'étouffer. De repousser cette idée, de toutes tes forces. Peine perdue. Car tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir, la déstabilisation au plus haut degré de l'Etat et l'état même d'Emmanuel... Tout cela, c'est de ton unique, et entière, responsabilité.

 

Il a suffit de quelques photos volées. Il a suffit seulement de quelques clichés qui t'ont fait voir rouge. Il a suffit d'une main qu'Emmanuel a passé dans le dos de son interlocuteur, de ce sourire qu'il lui a offert, de cette complicité qui s'étalait sur chaque page des magazines people et mêmes des journaux plus sérieux. Il a suffit d'une rencontre, même pas la première, même pas la plus importante, un rendez-vous informel au hasard de réunions multiples. Il a suffit de rien, au final, ou si peu qu'un peu de communication, pour que se réveille en toi un accès de jalousie comme tu n'en avais jamais ressenti auparavant.

 

Parce que tu as eu peur, tu t'en rends compte maintenant, comme tu as trop souvent peur quand Emmanuel est en jeu. Parce que malgré tous ses mots, tous ses sourires, tu te rappelles de temps en temps, comme hier, qu'il est jeune, bien plus que toi. Qu'il est brillant, bien plus que toi. Qu'il est apprécié de tous et donne toujours l'impression d'apprécier les autres en retour. Qu'il est au plus haut, qu'il a monté les marches par ses seuls moyens, là où tu t'es vu trébucher juste avant d'atteindre le sommet. Qu'il est lui-même, et que, malgré l'opinion que tu peux avoir de toi-même, tu n'es que toi.

 

Et qu'il pourrait te quitter, au fond, à tout moment, pour quelqu'un qui lui ressemble bien plus que ce que tu ne lui ressembles toi. Qui lui conviendrait bien plus que ce que tout un chacun pense que tu lui convient. Quelqu'un comme la personne avec laquelle Emmanuel a posé sur ces fameuses photos. Quelqu'un de plus jeune que toi, de plus souriant et avenant. Quelqu'un que tu apprécies, en plus de cela, puisque tu as déjà eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui. Quelqu'un de brillant, aussi, à qui tout ou presque semble réussir. Quelqu'un dont les idées politiques restent proches de celles d'Emmanuel, même si moins que celles que vous partagez. Quelqu'un dont tu as craché le nom, au milieu de cette dispute, comme la pire des insultes, et qui a tellement exaspéré Emmanuel qu'il a claqué la porte de cet appartement que vous partagez : Justin Trudeau.

 

C'est ridicule, tu t'en rends compte, maintenant. Cette dispute, cette crise même était ridicules. Tu as été parfaitement ridicule. Et c'est Emmanuel qui en paye le prix. La question t'es venue à l'esprit, de savoir s'il avait pris une voiture de lui-même dans la flotte de l'Elysée, s'emparant par tu ne sais quel moyen des clés d'un véhicule, ou s'il avait négocié avec l'un de ses officiers de sécurité de le laisser partir. Tu ne doute pas qu'une enquête interne sera menée pour apporter des réponses à ces questions, mais en réalité, tu t'en moques. Parce que si Emmanuel a pris de tel risque, ce soir, c'est simplement de ta faute. Et la peur que tu as pu ressentir en voyant ces photos, étouffée par la rage de la jalousie, n'est rien à côté de celle que tu ressens désormais.

 

Et cette peur là, tu sais qu'elle finira par t'emporter. Parce qu'elle s'est déjà saisie de tes entrailles, parce qu'elle les a gelé aussi sûrement que ton cœur. Parce qu'elle est dans chacune de tes cellules, dans chacun de tes souffles. Parce que cette nuit, tu as peut-être perdu Emmanuel pour toujours. Définitivement.

 

XXX

 

Tu n'as pas conscience de t'être assoupi jusqu'à ce que l'on te sorte brusquement du sommeil. Tu mets une seconde pour comprendre que c'est une pression sur ta main qui vient de te réveiller ; une seconde de plus pour te souvenir des événements de la nuit ; et encore une dernière seconde pour _comprendre_ ce qui est en train de se passer. Et ton cœur qui a fait un bond dans ta poitrine au moment où l'on t'a tiré de tes songes ne se calme pas, bien au contraire.

 

Parce que lorsque tu relèves les yeux, tu plonges aussitôt dans les siens. Dans ce bleu limpide, toujours pétillant quoi que fatigué. Dans ce bleu que tu as crains éteins à jamais, et qui pourtant reflète un sourire que tu sais pouvoir trouver sur ses lèvres si jamais tu acceptais de baisser le regard. Ce que tu ne fais pas. Comme si détourner les yeux en cet instant risquait de faire disparaître ce moment à jamais.

 

Tu devrais parler, tu le sais. La partie de ton cerveau qui n'est pas encore engourdie de sommeil ni par le bonheur simple, vital de voir Emmanuel réveiller tente désespérément de te faire entendre raison. Tu devrais parler, lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé, t'assurer de son état. Tu devrais parler, appeler une infirmière, un médecin. Tu devrais parler et t'excuser. Mais tu ne le fais pas.

 

Parce que tu ne peux pas le faire. Parce que ta gorge, asséchée par les heures passées sous cette climatisation dont tu prend conscience pour la première fois, est trop serrée pour pouvoir émettre le moindre son. Parce que le moindre mot serait aussi douloureux qu'une râpe passant dans ta gorge, sur ta langue, arrachant avec lui les heures et les heures passées à le veiller. Parce que briser cet instant serait le perdre tout à fait.

 

« Manuel... »

 

Un mot, un simple mot, au milieu du bruit inaltérable des machines auquel il est toujours branché. Un simple mot, et les battements de ton cœur qui se brise comme le silence alors que de tes lèvres s'échappe un souffle plus bruyant que son murmure. Un simple mot et le monde autour de toi s'est remis à tourner.

 

Et déjà la porte s'ouvre, alors que s'engouffrent dans la chambre les professionnels de santé en charge de sa sécurité ; la vidéosurveillance dont il est l'objet a eu raison de tout appel humain. Déjà, on te demande de te lever, on t'assure que tu pourras revenir dès les premiers examens terminés. Déjà, on t'assure que tout ira bien. Et, cette fois, tu y crois.

 

Tu sers sa main, une dernière fois, incapable de dire ce qu'il sait déjà : tu ne seras pas loin et, dès qu'on t'y autorisera, tu le retrouveras.

 

Ce n'est que lorsque tu quittes la pièce que tu te rends compte que le soleil s'est levé, depuis de nombreuses heures si tu en crois la luminosité des lieux. Ce n'est que lorsque tu quittes la pièce que tu te dis qu'il faudra que vous discutiez ; que tu t'excuses, en réalité, pour cette crise qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Ce n'est que lorsque tu quittes la pièce que tu te rends compte que tu trembles, que ton cœur bat toujours trop vite, que tes yeux te brûlent. Ce n'est que lorsque tu quittes la pièce que tu sais, pourtant, que tu ne l'as pas perdu, et que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour que ça n'arrive jamais.

 

Emmanuel est vivant. Et après cette nuit d'angoisse, tu sais que c'est bien là tout ce qui compte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, cette histoire est terminée, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! Je suis une fois de plus vraiment désolée du temps qu'elle aura prit à paraître, mais elle est bien là. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé d'un petit commentaire !
> 
> PS 1 : Je sais que l'hôpital du Val-de-Grâce est fermé depuis 2017, mais comme pour tout le reste, je m'arrange avec la réalité, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur !
> 
> PS 2 : petite dédicace au magnifique récit de pilgrim67 avec la "présence" de Justin Trudeau, qui mérite vraiment d'être lu même si je penses qu'elle est bien plus connu que moi ; on ne sait jamais, si certains passent ici mais n'ont pas encore lu, je vous encourage très fortement à le faire !!

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à ceux et celles qui ont lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé si vous avez le temps, l'envie, toussa. Il y aura encore au moins un one shot et sans doute plus. A bientôt !


End file.
